


Hey, I'm Claustrophobic, I Don't Like it in Here

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Inspired by the throwaway line that Q makes about being claustrophobic in Deja Q, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: Picard gets the sense something's bothering Q.
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Hey, I'm Claustrophobic, I Don't Like it in Here

Picard didn't understand, at first, why Q was so jittery all of the time. When they were in Picard's quarters together, Q was only half-comfortable at best, fidgeting, his gaze a bit forced. Even the few times Q had been on the bridge, he had been nervous.

They had been eating dinner together (read: Picard eating dinner and Q making disparaging remarks about mortals and their need to consume food for energy) when Picard noticed Q getting nervous again. Or rather, that the whole time he had been in Picard's quarters, he had been looking anxious- ever since he appeared on the Enterprise that evening.

"Q," Picard said, "can I ask you something?"

"You just did," said Q.

"Very funny," said Picard dryly. "Q... I admit, you're worrying me a little."

"I don't mean to worry you," Q said.

"Really? This whole time? When you froze my crewmates, tried to kill us, and put us on trial, you weren't trying to worry me?" Picard couldn't help but interject.

"You know that's not what I meant," Q said, but he was smiling. "Get back to the point, mon capitaine. Why am I worrying you?"

"It's just... you look a bit... anxious," Picard said. "You're fidgeting, and you keep looking over your shoulder. Is there something wrong? Are you in danger?"

"In danger! Me?" Q said. "Why, Jean-Luc, I'm never in any danger. I'm a Q."

"Fine, you're not in danger, but there's something wrong," Picard said. "And I want to know what it is."

"Do you remember one of the things I told you?" Q said.

"I remember everything you've told me," said Picard, "because for a while, most of it was horrible."

"Do you remember me telling you that I... well, that I was claustrophobic?" Q asked.

Picard hadn't been expecting that. "What?"

"When I was stuck in human form," Q said. "Your Lieutenant Worf was taking me into one of your turbolifts, and I told you that I didn't want to go in there, that I was claustrophobic."

"You're... claustrophobic?" Picard asked. "Really? I thought you were just joking."

"On the contrary," said Q, "I wasn't joking at all. It's really a very annoying affliction. And do you know something? Whenever I'm on the Enterprise, or in any starship, in any building or structure, I'm claustrophobic. I was feeling the itch of it before I even entered that turbolift. Because I'm a Q, Jean-Luc. We don't exist in forms like you mortals. Any limitation on our surroundings results in an overwhelming feeling of claustrophobia. Because when you're a Q, any space that confines you is a small one."

"You must feel quite horrible on the Enterprise," Picard realized. "You're anxious all the time here because the ship puts a limit on your physical form."

"Yes," Q said. "I know it sounds absurd."

"No, not at all," Picard said. "I just wish you had told me earlier." He took Q's hand. "What can I do to help?"

"You're already helping," said Q. "Just by being there for me." He smiled. "Look at us. We're getting so sentimental."

"I don't care," Picard said softly. "Q... if you ever feel uncomfortable, or anxious, or like something's not right... just tell me. You can trust me, Q."

Q squeezed his hand. "Thank you," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have a thing for writing claustrophobic characters? How long have Q and Picard been together in this universe? Will I ever write realistic dialogue? We may never know!  
> If you like this, I'd love a comment!


End file.
